mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Wonderbolts Academy
:Rarity: sipping :Pinkie Pie: Ooooh, I wish the mailpony would just come already! I can't wait another minute to find out if Rainbow Dash got in or not! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, you're more nervous than Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: I'm not nervous at all. When I get into the Wonderbolt Academy... :Pinkie Pie: IF you get in! If you get in! Don't jinx it! :Rainbow Dash: I'm telling you, it's in the bag. :Pinkie Pie: Don't jinx it! :Applejack: She is the best flyer in Ponyville. :Rainbow Dash: In Ponyville? I'm probably the best flyer in all of Equestria. I wouldn't be surprised if they just went ahead and made me a Wonderbolt on the first day. :Messenger Pony: Got a letter here for Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: I... didn't get in. :Pinkie Pie: gasp :Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! Ha, you guys are so gullible. Like I wasn't gonna get in! :Pinkie Pie: I'm just sooooooooooo happy for you! :Rainbow Dash: Uh... thanks? :Pinkie Pie: squeals :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie? I kinda need to get going. :Pinkie Pie: Okay. I'm done! :Rainbow Dash: The sooner I get there, the sooner I get to show 'em my stuff! See you guys in a week! :Applejack: Good luck! :Rainbow Dash: Won't need it! :feedback :Pinkie Pie: DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!!! echoing others Do you think she heard me? : :chattering in background :Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah! This is gonna be sweet! :Spitfire: Well, lookie what we got here. Bet y'all think you're Wonderbolt material, don't ya? :All Pegasi: Yes, ma'am! :Spitfire: Think you got what it takes to be an elite flyer? :All Pegasi: Yes, ma'am! :Spitfire: Well then. Let me be the first to tell you... You don't! If you had what it took to be an elite flyer, you'd already be a Wonderbolt! Still think you're something special? :Cloudchaser: No, ma'am! :Spitfire: Bulk Biceps Ya think you're hot stuff? Rainbow Dash You look like you're the worst flyer in the whole academy! You'll probably quit after the first day! :Rainbow Dash: No, ma'am! I'd never quit, ma'am! :Spitfire: Ha. What about you? Bet you couldn't fly past the first flagpole without getting winded. :Lightning Dust: Try me, ma'am. :Spitfire: What's that? :Lightning Dust: Let me show you what I've got, ma'am. :Spitfire: Ah. You want a chance to prove yourself, huh? :Lightning Dust: Yes, ma'am! :Spitfire: Well then, now's your chance. Give me five hundred laps! All of you! :moan :Spitfire: Now! whistle :cough :Spitfire: Lap four-hundred and ninety-nine! :Rainbow Dash: One more lap to go! :Lightning Dust: You're on! :Spitfire: Five hundred! :screech :Spitfire: Not bad... for a couple of newbies. :Lightning Dust: Name's Lightning Dust. :Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash! :Lightning Dust: Wanna grab some grub in the mess hall? :Rainbow Dash: Definitely. :door creaking :Applejack: Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash hasn't even been gone twenty-four hours yet. Give her a chance to settle in first. Why don't we just go see what Twilight's up to? I hear Princess Celestia's got her workin' on some new spells! :Pinkie Pie: New spells, huh? Okay. Wait! If I'm not here when Rainbow Dash's letter arrives, I won't be able to read it right away. And if I don't read it right away, I won't be able to write her back right away. And if I don't write her back right away, she might think I didn't get her letter, and then she might worry it got lost. And if she's worrying about her letter, she'll be distracted. And if she's distracted, then she won't do well at the academy! And if she doesn't do well at the academy, then she'll get kicked out! And if she gets kicked out, they'll never let her be a Wonderbolt! And if she doesn't get to be a Wonderbolt, all her dreams will be crushed! And it will be all... my... fault! thud :Applejack: So in other words, you're stickin' by the mailbox. :Pinkie Pie: Yep! :Applejack: Suit yourself. :door creaking :Spitfire: The Wonderbolts are the fastest, best precision flyers in the world. But spin-outs can still happen. And when they do, a Wonderbolt must be able to recover quickly. This... is the Dizzitron. It's gonna make you very – I repeat – very dizzy. Your task is to try and recover and fly straight again, as soon as possible. Once you have recovered you must come in for a smooth landing. Now, who's first? Meadow Flower You. You're up. :Meadow Flower: Me? gulps :Spitfire: Now! Ready? :Meadow Flower: Yes, ma'am! :Spitfire: Go! :spinning :Spitfire: Release! :Meadow Flower: groaning :Spitfire: Huh. Fifteen seconds. Decent, but I wouldn't go writin' home about it! Who's next? Alright, Rainbow Dash. Let's see what you got. :Rainbow Dash: Yes, ma'am! :Spitfire: Okay, go! :spinning :Spitfire: Release! Six seconds? That's an academy record. :Meadow Flower: You made it look so easy. :Rainbow Dash: I make everything look easy. :Spitfire: Okay, Lightning Dust. You're up. :Lightning Dust: Ma'am, can you put the Dizzitron at maximum speed? I wanna push my limits. :Spitfire: You sure about that? :Lightning Dust: Yes ma'am. :Spitfire: Okay. You asked for it. :spinning rapidly :Spitfire: Release! Six point five seconds. Not bad. :Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust: Heh!/Oh yeah! :Spitfire: Next! :crash :Rainbow Dash: No pony even came close to six seconds. :Lightning Dust: They should make us Wonderbolts right now. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, they should. :Spitfire: Listen up! For the rest of the camp, you'll be working in pairs. 'Morrow morning, I'll post the teams, including who'll be lead pony and who'll be wingpony. Good luck. :Lightning Dust: Like we're going to need it. :Rainbow Dash: Heh, yeah. :Rainbow Dash: So, which one of you lucky gals gets to be my wingpony? What? :Cloudchaser: Eh, you might want to check the wall. :Rainbow Dash: A wing''pony? :'Lightning Dust': They made us a team! Isn't that awesome? :opens :'Rainbow Dash': Permission to enter, ma'am. :'Spitfire': What is it, Rainbow Dash? :'Rainbow Dash': ''I had the best time on the Dizzitron! Only six seconds! :Spitfire: And? :Rainbow Dash: And you made me a wingpony! :Spitfire: Because I believe you and Lightning Dust will be an unstoppable team. Do you not think you'll be an unstoppable team? :Rainbow Dash: Yes, ma'am! I mean no, ma'am! I mean... We'll be an unstoppable team, ma'am. :Spitfire: Then what's the problem? :Rainbow Dash: I think I'' should be lead pony, ma'am. :'Spitfire': And I think Lightning Dust likes to push herself a little harder than you do. That's why I made ''her lead pony. Got it? :Rainbow Dash: Yes, ma'am. :Spitfire: Good. :Spitfire: Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt. We'll divide you into two teams, red... and blue. Whoever finds the most flags of the opposing team's color wins. :cheering :Meadow Flower: Oh, this is gonna be so much fun! :Spitfire: If you think this is gonna to be fun, you are sadly mistaken. This is for training purposes. This is not recess. Lead ponies and wingponies must fly together. If any pair splits apart, they will be immediately disqualified. Do you understand? :All Pegasi: Yes, ma'am! :Spitfire: Then let's go! whistle :Lightning Dust: Ready to rock and roll? :Rainbow Dash: Ready. :Lightning Dust: You spotted any flags yet? :Rainbow Dash: Not yet. Oh! There's one! :Lightning Dust: Good eyes! :Rainbow Dash: We should slow down. It doesn't look like both of us can make it at this speed! :Lightning Dust: Peh. :Rainbow Dash: Ow! :Spitfire: Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash found the first flag! :Lightning Dust: Come on! Let's find some more! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, sure. Just give me a second. :Lightning Dust: Oh, you're fine. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah... totally. groans :Pinkie Pie: snore gasp :door creaks :Rarity: She's still at it. :Fluttershy: I just wish we could help her. :Pinkie Pie: Help me? The only thing that could possibly help me right now is a letter from Rainbow Dash! It's been three days already. By now, she probably doesn't even know our names anymore! She probably can't remember our faces! "Pinkie Pie? I never heard of a Pinkie Pie! Who is Pinkie Pie?" :Twilight Sparkle: Well, if you're so worried, then why don't you send her a letter first? :Pinkie Pie: Of course! That's a great idea! :Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack: of relief :Pinkie Pie: Oh wait! I got an even better idea! How about we send Rainbow Dash a care package? You know, before she forgets all about us? Although, come on, let's face it. It's probably too late for that. But, uh, maybe it'll jog her memory somehow. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, I'm sure Rainbow Dash still remembers our faces and who we are. But I think sending her a care package is a great idea. :Pinkie Pie: A care package it is! We'll send it through the mail! WAIT! Ah! That won't work at all! :Applejack: Why not? :Pinkie Pie: Because what if the package gets lost in the mail? What if somepony else gets the package by accident and then she remembers us instead of Rainbow Dash and then she becomes our new friend? And then the real Rainbow Dash won't ever know that she used to have friends and she forgot them! :Applejack: Is anypony else followin' this? :Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rarity: Mmm-mm. :Pinkie Pie: I've got it! We'll deliver the care package to Rainbow Dash in person! :Rarity: I wouldn't mind a little trip. :Twilight Sparkle: I'll go! :Applejack: Count me in! :Fluttershy: Me too. :Pinkie Pie: Me five! But don't be upset if she doesn't recognize you at first. It may take a while for her to get her memory back. :fanfare :Spitfire: Today we'll be doing our famous air obstacle course. :spouts bursting :Spitfire: The object of this exercise is to work on your precision flying under extreme circumstances. And don't worry about winning. It's not a race. Now everypony, get on your marks! whistle :spouts bursting :screech :Lightning Dust: Ugh! Can't they go any faster? It's no good, I can't get around them! :Rainbow Dash: Doesn't matter! We can still fly completely in sync and blow Spitfire's mind with our moves! :Lightning Dust: I guess... :falling :Lightning Dust: What are they, a couple of snails? It's just a little weather. :strikes :Lightning Dust: Now's our chance to pass these slowpokes! :screaming :screech :Spitfire: Not bad! And in record time, too! Definitely made the right decision making you two a team. The others seem to have had a little trouble with the precision part of the exercise. I'd better go help sort them out. Why don't you two go hit the mess hall early? :Lightning Dust: Yes, ma'am! :Rainbow Dash: Thank you, ma'am. Um, Lightning Dust? Next time, maybe we don't cut the other teams off like that. :Lightning Dust: Hey, you snooze, you lose! Besides, Wonderbolts are supposed to be able to recover from a spin-out. You saw them on the Dizzitron! They could use the practice. I mean, it's not our fault we're so much better than those other guys! Not every pony is destined to become a Wonderbolt. Only the best of the best, right? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I-I guess you're right... :Lightning Dust: 'Course I'm right! Now let's go fuel up! Kicking all that tail has made me hungry. :blows :punching :Bulk Biceps: chomp Yeah! :Lightning Dust: I have an idea about how we can literally blow away our competition. :Bulk Biceps: growl :Rainbow Dash: But we're already way ahead. :Lightning Dust: Are you in or not? :Spitfire: echoing Lightning Dust likes to push herself a little harder than you do. That's why I made her lead pony. :Rainbow Dash: I'm in! :Lightning Dust: Then follow my lead! :blowing :Lightning Dust: I can't control it! :Applejack: It's a twister! :Twilight Sparkle: Hold on! :Rainbow Dash: Noooooo! :Rest of main cast: screaming :boing :Rest of main cast: screaming Huh? :Rainbow Dash: Are you guys okay? :Rarity, Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy: Uh-huh. :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: You... remember me! :Rainbow Dash: Well... yeah, of course I remember you. But... what are you all doing here? :Applejack: We wanted to bring you a care package. Didn't realize you'd be in the middle of some crazy tornado drill. :Lightning Dust: That... was... awesome! :Rainbow Dash: Awesome? My friends could have been smashed to pieces! :Lightning Dust: Yeah, but they weren't, right? Can't say the same for the clouds. We totally wiped them out with that tornado. The other cadets will have to be up there for days to bust as many as we did. :Rainbow Dash: A hoof bump? Seriously? You made me clip my wing. You sent half of our class into serious tailspins on the obstacle course. You unleashed a tornado that nearly demolished my friends! :Lightning Dust: Yeah, and? :Rainbow Dash: And I get that you want to be the best. So do I! But you're going about it in the wrong way. :Lightning Dust: The Wonderbolts don't seem to think so. After all, Spitfire did make me the leader and you the wingpony. :Rainbow Dash: sigh You're right. She did. :opens :Spitfire: This better be important. You're supposed to be up there busting clouds with your partner. :Rainbow Dash: We're done with that, ma'am. :Spitfire: Already? That's an academy record! Explain your methods. :Rainbow Dash: That's why I'm here, ma'am. Lightning Dust decided to use a tornado. :Spitfire: A bit excessive for cloud-busting. But judging from your time, it was obviously an effective tactic. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, well that "effective tactic" nearly took out my friends! No disrespect, ma'am, but there's a big difference between pushing yourself as hard as you can and just being reckless. And if being reckless is what gets rewarded around here, if that's what it means to be a Wonderbolt, then I don't want any part of it. :Spitfire: What are you saying, newbie? :Rainbow Dash: I quit. :closes :Applejack: You did what?! :Rarity: Being a Wonderbolt was your dream! :Rainbow Dash: Not anymore. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash. I know how much this meant to you. :Spitfire: Rainbow Dash! How dare you storm out of my office without giving me a chance to respond! The Wonderbolts are looking for the best flyers in Equestria, but you were right. Being the best should never come at the expense of our fellow ponies. It's not just about pushing ourselves. It's about pushing ourselves in the right direction. You've shown that you're capable of doing just that. You're no wingpony, Rainbow Dash. You're a leader. :Rainbow Dash: OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh! :Spitfire: Now get out there and give me twenty! :Rainbow Dash: Yes, ma'am! :Pinkie Pie: Wait! You didn't even get to open your care package! :music :credits es:Transcripciones/Academia Wonderbolt de:Transkripte/Nicht um jeden Preis pl:Transkrypty/Akademia Wonderbolts pt:Transcrições/Academia Wonderbolts